tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tata Winger
| length = | width = | height = | weight = (kerb) | fuel_capacity = | electric_range = | related =Renault Trafic | designer = }} The Tata Winger is a van launched by Tata Motors in 2007. It based on the 1st-generation Renault Trafic van. Launch In June 2007 Tata Motors launched the Tata Winger in India, on a new platform along with the passenger variant of the Ace, named Tata Magic. According to Tata Motors Vice-President (sales and marketing) Mr Shyam Mani, the company's objective is "to change the way an average Indian travels." Tata Motors' two new vehicles Magic and Winger will attempt to cater to the two ends of the light commercial passenger segment . It can seat 9 to 13 passengers, comes with generous saloon space, spacious headroom and legroom, and wide luggage space. Passenger comfort has been further enhanced with all front-facing seats and, depending on the variant, will come with magazine pockets, bottle holders, spot lamps and grab handles, besides provision for a music system. Variants The Winger is being offered in six variants and two seating configurations too. The top-end luxury, flat roof, air-conditioned variant is a ten-seater, while the remaining five versions are offered as either 13 or 14 seaters, taking the total number of variants to 11. The fully enclosed body with molded interior panels, uniquely placed fuel tank, a seat belt for every seat, child lock, fog lamps and a rear demister (compartment ventilation fan) provide complete safety and good comfort for all the passengers. The Winger is powered by a modified version of the 2.0 litre diesel engine that is currently offered on the Tata Sumo. This 1948 cc engine comes with a turbo-charged, inter-cooled (TCIC) version in all the variants, except in the smaller length, entry-level Winger van. The non-turbo-charged version of the engine develops a peak power of compared to the that the TCIC version puts out. The Winger meets Bharat Stage III emission standards, except for the base variant, which is BS-II compliant. Transmission and suspension The Winger van is front-wheel-driven, with the engine mounted longitudinally for excellent access and traction, and connected to a tough five-speed transaxle of Renault design. The Winger's suspension (MacPherson strut up front; a beam axle with parabolic leaf springs at the rear) ensures ride comfort, good handling and load carrying capacity, while the vehicle's monocoque design minimises noise, vibration and harshness. Target segments Tata Motors' two new vehicles, Magic and Winger, are expected to cater to the two ends of the taxi segment. "The Winger, which is more spacious and a more refined product in terms of ride and handling and better seating comfort, will attempt to wrestle market share in the Staff (ITES/ BPO employees) transportation segments, Hotel & Inter-urban Tourist segments, Airport drop & pickup etc, while Magic will provide a more affordable travel in intra city, inter-village transportation and will create its own niche in the rural transportation", said Madhu P Singh, the product Manager,SCV Passenger, Tata Motors who played an instrumental role in the launch and development of these two products, was speaking to the media here in Pune today. Both the Magic and the Winger are being launched nation-wide, starting with Maharashtra and Gujarat, after which availability will be extended to other parts of the country in a phased manner. It is priced at about Rs 4.70 lakh (ex-showroom, Pune) for the base version. References External links * Ace official website * Tata Motors media report: Tata Motors' Ace * TataWatch - Reviews and Analysis * Tata Winger Designer Car By DC Design - Infibeam.com Category:Vans Winger Category:Trucks built in India Category:Renault vehicles